Electricity a Young Justice fan fic
by Frozenfire093
Summary: Olivia always knew she was different, not just because of her vast knowledge that exceeded most teenagers of her age.  After the incident, she knew it was an ability to control and create electricity. She joins the Young Justice and has to face her fears


**Hi there! This is my first uploaded fan fic thing, it's something I've just been working on and has no direction at all so far but I thought I might upload part of it for the Hell of it :D It's kind of a Young Justice fan fic, but it's not really apparent at the moment, aside from Bats being in it. I hope it's okay!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, nor any DC comics characters, if I did that would be pretty awesome- but I don't.**

I had never doubted the fact that I was different. That was never questioned, but that I could create electricity out of thin air by creating friction between my hands? Now that was to be

questioned. My parents were terrified after the incident, they were going to send me to a research lab and turn me into a lab rat. Like Hell if that was going to happen, I considered

running away but I could never figure out where I would run to- I had no where to go, I was alone. I had no friends to run to for help, no other relatives in this forsaken city I'd learned to

despise so.

One day, however, a friend of our family came to visit us. Our friend, Bruce Wayne, was a billionaire and it always astounded me how we could be friends with someone as famous and

rich as he was, but whenever he would come to visit he was so down to earth that it didn't matter anymore. I would sometimes go and visit him in Gotham City where he lived with his

butler Alfred Pennyworth and adopted son Dick Grayson, who was my only friend. I had, of course, considered running away to hide with them, as I trusted Bruce with my life, but my

parents had taken away my allowance after the incident. They forbade me to leave the house, even.

What kind of parent traps their own child and denies them freedom merely because of a genetic trait? Granted this genetic trait (as we assumed it must be) seemed to be very dangerous

and I had no idea how to control it, but my parents reaction was so flustered and over the top. The day that Bruce Wayne arrived at our doorstep, that seemingly bright, hopeful day that

was a light in the dark tunnel I was in for so long. It was actually pouring down with rain that day, a storm was coming and the wind was blowing so much that no one could go outside

without their umbrella breaking. I was sitting on my bed, headphones on, industrial music pounding away, watching the leaves fly off of the tree in front of my window, being ripped away

from the branches, robbed of their existence by the wind. I had been reading a book on forensic science, but gave up trying to focus when I realised the music I had been listening to

overpowered my concentration. Usually only songs with lyrics would distract me from my reading, but that was before that day when my… Ability to create electricity became apparent. My

mind was somewhere completely different than the words on the page, so I just stared out the window.

For a while, only a few cars passed, seeming to be the only force in the street that could go against the wind. I saw an old black car stop in front of our driveway, it had tinted windows

and I couldn't see who was inside, but I did not need to. I recognized the car almost immediately; it was Bruce Wayne's car, every time I saw that shiny car of his, I thought of a hearse. I

told him once, and he laughed and said, "Why does that not surprise me, Olivia?" he was referring to my uncanny ability to say something totally weird because of my vast knowledge of nearly everything.

A man stepped out of the black car, wearing a long raincoat with the hood up which prevented me from seeing his face, but I was sure it was Bruce. The wind caught the raincoat and

made the bottom of it billow wildly as the man walked to our front door. I watched as the figure walk until I couldn't see him anymore, any second I knew I would hear the doorbell ring.

_Ding dong. _There it was. I didn't run down the stairs as I always would when I knew Bruce was coming to visit, the past week had been awful and my enthusiasm for even the best things I

had, had faded away. I heard people talking for a while, I had no idea what as my music made the voices sound like mumbling and I had no wish to hear what they were saying, instead I

returned to my book half hoping someone would come and check on me to see if I was alright, half hoping they would leave me be. It was a few minutes later that I heard a knock on my

bedroom door. I guessed it was my mum coming to tell me to come and join them in the living room and be a sociable person, something she knew I wasn't especially at that moment.

I paused my music, put my headphones around my neck and went to open the door. I opened the door to see Bruce's smiling face staring down at me, he seemed to be unfazed by the

knowledge that I was an electricity-controlling freak. Then again, he lived in Gotham City where there so many weird things went on.

"Hi," he said simply, smiling a sympathetic smile.

"Hi," I replied, expecting something more than a greeting.

"Do you want to talk about this incident your mom is talking about?" I hesitated, my mum had, of course, told Bruce about the incident already. I could tell, "not really. You already

know about it anyway."

Bruce smiled, "I do. So, miss mind reader, why am I here?"

"It's called micro-expressions, not mind reading. Anyone can do it, if they observe enough. So, no I don't know," I grinned slightly, Bruce always insisted on calling my skill to read facial

expressions mind reading.

"Your parents want to send you to a lab out in Metropolis next week."

"Yeah, I know."

"What are you going to do about it?"

I shrugged, "I've given up trying to think of a way out. I considered running away and visit you in Gotham but I don't have any money since those two took it away from me."

"I have a better solution than running away. Come with me, and I'll explain on the way."

Damn Bruce and his mysteries, sometimes he'd stop mid sentence while visiting and leave, no explanations. Now he expects me to follow him blindly. I sighed, knowing whatever he had

planned was better than becoming a guinea pig for some laboratory.

"Can I at least pack my stuff? I'm guessing I won't be coming back in the near future, judging by your mysterious… Mysterious-ness." I'm terrible with my vocabulary when it comes to

talking out loud.

"I'll wait."


End file.
